Catching Up: Bleedman Fanfic
by Yurilover89
Summary: Takes place between PPGD and Grim Tales. Mandy is visited by Blossom who spends a month with her at her place. And as they spend their time together, they start to become friends with benefits. Rated M for nudity, language, lemon, and yuri.


Ch.1 An Old Friend's Visit

Sunset at Megavile. At city hall, Mandy at the age of 22, was in her office sitting their board out of her wits. For months, there hasn't been any calls for bounty hunting, and so all she has ever done was sit at her desk filling paperwork, keeping the law in check and waking for news.

Mandy let out a sigh and thought to herself 'Damn this is boring...! And there hasn't been any calls for an assassination jobs for some time. Just nothing to do but just stand around looking important.' She then heard a knock on the door. "Come in."

Her secretary opened the door and said "Excuse me, Ms. Mayor."

"Didn't I tell you not to disturb me?" Mandy asked a bit threateningly.

"I-I'm sorry, Mayor Mandy. It's just, well you have a visitor. She says she is good friends with you."

Mandy raised an eyebrow and thought "It's probably Bubblehead!' "Who is she?"

"She said her name was Utonium."

Mandy rolled her eyes. 'I knew it.'

"Should I tell her that you are busy?"

"Clearly I'm not. So there's no point in making that excuse. Let her in."

The secretary left and allowed the visitor in. To Mandy's surprise, it wasn't who she expected. Instead, it was Blossom, leader of the Powerpuff Girls, at the same age as Mandy. "Hey, Mandy." Blossom greeted in her usual friendly tone.

Mandy turned her back on the redhead woman as she asked "What are you doing here?"

"Just thought I come by and say hi to an old friend." Blossom shrugged.

Mandy looked up in annoyance and said in denial "Please, I have no friends!"

Blossom shook her head with a smile saying "That sure sounds like the Mandy we all know and love."

Mandy kept herself from gagging at the word love and said "What do you want, really?"

Blossom took off her glasses and wiped them with her cloth saying "Well, the truth is my dad and sisters are out of town and so are all of our other friends, including Dexter and the Rowdyruff Boys. So I figured since you haven't left town and don't have any plans, you're practically free."

"And why would I want to spend time with you?" Mandy asked as she got up out of her chair and walked to the window looking out at some buildings.

"Well, what would you do for fun?" Blossom asked.

"To tell you the truth, I'd rather go and kill people for money, but there hasn't been enough people with grudges on somebody."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Blossom asked putting her glasses back on. "I mean, sure it's not good for your business but at least there's a reduce in crimes around Megaville. And as a mayor, I figured you should be happy."

"Don't be ridiculous! I'm never happy."

"So you'd rather sit here alone and not have fun with a friend?"

Mandy then, without looking back held up a middle finger and said "Fuck you and your reverse psychology!" Things were then quiet for a moment until Many spoke up. "Want a drink?"

As Mandy went to the little fridge under her desk, Blossom said "Yes please, but not a lot. I don't want too much liquor."

Mandy rolled her eyes and said softly "Pussy."

Blossom heard it faintly and asked with a questioning look "Excuse me?"

Mandy came back up and placed two small glasses on the desk and poured a bottle of liquor as she lied "Your sexy enough to look like a pussycat."

Blossom rolled her eyes, not believing the sour blond. "Yeah right." Mandy handed Blossom a glass. "Thanks."

Blossom sat on one side of the desk while Mandy sat on her chair holding her own. "So, what's with this whole ordeal? Why do you want to spend time with me and not your boyfriend?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, I'm busy with a special request." Blossom said honestly.

"Which is?"

"I've been asked by the general to mix some special packages of Chemical and Antidote-X."

"How many?"

"Fifty veils each."

"Hm, doesn't sound so bad." Mandy said.

"Yeah, and I figured while I'm doing that, I would acquire some company."

"I see. Well, I might have a place for you at my place to work, and I won't mind company I hate to admit."

"Thanks, Mandy." Blossom said kindly.

Mandy then crossed her legs and said "Don't get mushy with me! I'm not doing it out of friendship!"

Blossom examined Mandy in that pose and thought to her self 'Wow, Mandy is gorgeous. She has to be the most attractive woman in Megaville. If not deadly too.'

Mandy sipped her drink as she noticed Blossom looking at her legs. With a smirk, Mandy commented "Like what you see, red?"

Blossom snapped out of her thoughts and blushed slightly saying "Huh? Oh, sorry. I was just... A-admiring your looks."

"I think you were doing more than just admiring, Blossom." Mandy said with a seductive smirk. "Looked to me like you were looking with lust."

Blossom rolled her eyes and said "I don't fly that way." before she took a sip.

"And you say I'm the denying one." Mandy said as she too started to examine Blossom from head to toe. 'Hm... She's pretty sexy the way she sits on my desk from this angle. Hell, she makes me bisexual for her.' "Well, anyway, if your going to stay, there are something's you should know. Things I allow and don't allow."

Blossom got off the desk and listened "Okay. Like what?"

"Well, let me start with things not allowed. I don't like wild parties at my house if I'm not invited, I hate happy music, I despise cute things, I don't like perverts, especially physical ones, and I don't like being taken advantage of."

"Wow. Okay." Blossom acknowledged awkwardly. "What will you allow?"

"I was getting to that. What I will allow is milled mannerism, I'll let you sleep in the same bed with me if you'd like, I'll do whatever activities you want, as long as I like 'em too, I don't mind nudity in my house, and I would like to get in on the action if something comes up. Are we clear?"

Blossom blushed at the thought of sharing the same bed with Mandy and roam around her house bare naked. But she shrugged it off thinking 'Hm, as long as Mandy is another woman, I guess I can't complain much.' "Sounds legit to me."

"Glad you see it my way." With their glasses finished, she called her secretary and said "Ms. Amber? I'm leaving early. Be sure to finish what you need to do before checking out."

"Yes Ms. Mayor. Good night."

Blossom and Mandy then got into Mandy's and started driving out of the city and up a hill where Mandy's mansion was built. Blossom spotted it and was awestruck of the architecture. "Oh wow! Your place looks amazing!"

"I know it is. Wait till you see the inside." Mandy pulled over to the curve and exited the car followed by Blossom. They went up the stairs to the door, Mandy used her house key and opened the door allowing Blossom to go in first.

Blossom looked around in amazement. "Oh wow. Unbelievable. It's like a suburban home, but better."

Mandy then said "Glad you like it. Before we take a shower and watch a movie, I think it would be appropriate if I gave you the tour."

Blossom nodded her head and said "I'd love it, thanks."

"As you can tell, this is the foyer." Mandy then lead Blossom to a door on their left and went down stairs to the basement. "This is the game room." Blossom was surprised to see different table games such as a pool table, a ping-pong table, a dart board, a soccer table, and an X-Box 360.

"Cool."

Mandy then lead her friend to another door which was a surprisingly clean and textural room, almost like a lab. "This is where I'll have you work."

Blossom was eye-widened at the room. The desk, the cupboards, everything. "Oh my god...! This is so awesome!" Blossom then hugged Mandy, much to her discomfort and disgust. "Thanks Mandy. You are a true friend."

"Alright, alright! Enough with the sappy talk! Let's keep moving!" Mandy next showed Blossom to the right side of the house. "This is the T.V. room."

Blossom took in the room's atmosphere and said "Well, this looks romantic. Do you... eh... I don't know... Have a date?"

"Not a lot of guys that are single are exactly my type." Mandy then placed a hand on Blossom's head and came a bit close to her, making the redhead blush. "However, I wouldn't mind sharing this with you." Blossom felt a bit aroused the what Mandy said and the way she stroked her hair. Mandy let go and lead her to the kitchen. "This is the kitchen. On the right is the dining room, and out in the back is where I have a pool and a jacuzzi."

Looking at the backyard pool, she thought to herself 'Something tells me that Mandy is trying to make me horny. Nah, what am I thinking?'

The two young women then went up stairs where Mandy showed her four rooms. On the door to our right is the guest room, if you want to use that. And right here is the bathroom. On the left is the dressing room, and that is my bedroom. And that should be the tour."

"Thanks Mandy. Your house is amazing. I wish I have one like this."

"Glad you like it. So how's about we take a shower and then watch a movie. I have about both a shower and a tub next to each other."

Blossom nodded her head and went to the bath room. "Okay. I'll take one now."

"I'll be right in." Mandy said as she went in her room to undress. Meanwhile, Blossom took her lab coat off and folded it and placed it on the sink counter and then did the same with her dress and skirt. She took her high-heel shoes off and then I clasped her bra and pulled down her panties. She then saw herself in the mirror, seeing how beautiful she looked naked. She had big round breasts that were between C-cups and D-cups. Her stomach was flat and hourglass figure was nearly womanly, her arms were solid like a fit woman's arms should, and her legs are very smooth and chiseled.

She then jumped when she heard Mandy say "Yes, red. Your hot."

Blossom turned seeing Mandy naked in front of her. Mandy's body was almost like Blossom's, with her breasts big and round between C and D, her hourglass figure very curvy, her stomach flat with a bit of abs showing, and her legs very chiseled and smooth looking. Blossom blushed and looked at the floor saying "Sorry. It's just been a while since I've looked at myself in the mirror naked."

"That's nothin to be ashamed of." Mandy then pulled Blossom by the shoulder as they looked at the mirror. "Besides. Take a look."

Blossom blushed at how the side of her body was touching Mandy's and how she was seeing herself posing naked with Mandy. "Uh, yeah. We do look pretty sexy together."

"No doubt." Said Mandy as she went to the tub and used the detatchable shower head on herself. Blossom took the shower and closed the door behind her and started the water.

As Blossom soaked herself, she looked over at Mandy through the foggy glass seeing her wash herself. Blossom couldn't help but feel aroused seeing Mandy do those shower poses. Blossom picked up a soap and leathered it in her hands and started rubbing herself imagening Mandy's hands were exploring her body as she watched Mandy.

Mandy was also watching Blossom through the foggy glass and was just as aroused to see her move around in the shower. Mandy temporarily left the handle to get soap in her hands. She then rubbed it all over her body imagining Blossom touching her.

After they rinsed themselves off, Blossom stepped out of the shower and was offered a towel in the face. "Mph! Mandy!"

"Your welcome, Blossy." Mandy said as she dried herself off with her own towel. Blossom dried herself as well and wrapped the towel around her body and Mandy did the same. As the two women brushed their hair, Mandy closed her eyes and smirked. "I can tell that you've been enjoying the show."

Blossom blushed and narrowed her head right and at the floor in shame. "Mandy, please. We're both girls. And it's... Well, it's weird for a woman to be attracted to another woman."

Mandy then placed her hands on her shoulders and massaged them a bit. "Not unless it's out of admiration. Especially to a friend." She added.

Blossom then turned to Mandy and said with a raised eyebrow "I thought you don't have any friends."

Mandy rolled her eyes and said "I know I said that. I just say it out of annoyance. Bubbles isn't the only one that annoys me."

Blossom then thought aloud "So, uh... Were you watching me too?"

Mandy smirked at Blossom in the mirror and said "Like I can resist looking at your sexy figure through the foggy glass?" Mandy then placed her forehead against Blossom's making Blossom blush. "Trust me, Blossom. Both you and I make guys go nuts and make girls either be jealous or bisexual."

Blossom had mixed feelings of flattery and discomfort. Her heart was racing, as she felt Mandy softly kiss her cheek. Blossom then smiled in modesty as she said "Thanks Mandy. For being honest with me."

"Whatever. Your welcome." Mandy said, denying how friendly she was being. They both then left the bathroom and into the dressing room. Blossom looked around for pajamas, but couldn't find any.

"Say, Mandy? Where do you keep your P.J.s?" Blossom asked.

Mandy then threw a pair of dark red undergarments at Blossom and answered "I usually sleep in my bra and panties."

Blossom blushed once again, seeing how complicated it was to live with Mandy. But she might get used to it if she and the blond were roommates. Blossom shrugged and put the bra and panties on. Blossom saw that Mandy had on a pink bra and panties which surprised Blossom.

"Wow. Mandy, I knew that you wore pink back then. I never thought that you still do."

"So? You wear pink all the time, too." Mandy pointed out.

Blossom scratched her head and said "Sorry. I didn't mean to make you mad. But you do look hot in pink."

Mandy slightly blushed and said "Yeah, thanks." She then smirked at Blossom. "You look sexy yourself."

Blossom blushed and smiled in modesty. "Thanks."

They then went down stairs to the T.V. Room. Blossom helped Mandy look for a movie they could watch and she saw a couple of movies that she recalled had some sex scenes, which didn't surprise Blossom much, knowing Mandy. Mandy then picked out one movie called A Nightmare on Elm Street. "How about a scary movie?"

Blossom looked at the movie and said with a shrug "Sure."

Mandy popped the DVD in then she and Blossom sat on the couch. During the Movie, Blossom was at the eye of the couch, watching anxiously. Mandy then made a mischievous smirk as she slowly reached her finger tips to Blossom's shoulder.

Once Mandy touched Blossom's collarbone, the redhead jumped with a surprised yelp. Mandy laughed as Blossom sighed in relief. "A bit jumpy today, red?" Mandy asked mischievously.

"Don't do that! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Blossom said sternly.

"Aw, sorry. Did you though it was Freddy?" Mandy said as she stroke the red hair and lightly ran her fingertips on the bare parts of her breasts.

Blossom narrowed her eyes, not minding the sexual tease saying in denial "No, I did not."

"Liar." Mandy then left Blossom's alone as they continued watching the movie. Later on, Blossom thought that now was the time for pay back. So she carefully reached her fingers to Mandy's thighs. Mandy gasped and looked down in surprise and then let out an annoyed sigh. "Is that really your idea of pay back, Blossom?"

Blossom shrugged as she continued teasing her thighs. "Well, as long as you got surprised, I'm satisfied."

Blossom left Mandy's thighs alone and placed her head between the blond's head and shoulders, which Mandy didn't mind as she held Blossom close by the shoulder. Each time something scary happens, Blossom would hold on to Mandy, making her blush at the embrace. Mandy thought it was cute the way Blossom jumped and gasped like that.

Once the movie was over, Blossom let out a sigh saying "That was really intense." Then, much to Mandy's surprise, Blossom hugged her dearly and said "I really enjoyed staying with you so far. Thanks."

Mandy rolled her yes as she hugged back. "Whatever." Then what surprised her more was when they nearly pulled away from the hug, Blossom kissed her on the lips. Mandy was eye widened, then she relaxed and kissed back. It was then when they pulled away, that Blossom realized what she did and covered her mouth in shock.

"Oh shit! I... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to... kiss you. I don't know what came over me." Blossom tried to explain.

Mandy shrugged and said "No harm done. I actually liked it."

Blossom looked surprised at Mandy. "R-really?"

"Yeah. You taste like cherry." Blossom blushed and smiled at the compliment. "How did I taste?"

Blossom's face became a bit redder as she said "You... Taste like... Apples."

Mandy smiled petting Blossom's hair saying "I bet I do." Mandy then yawned and looked at the clock which said 10:45. "Wow. It's getting late."

Blossom looked at the time as well and said with a yawn. "Yeah. We should get to bed."

Mandy and Blossom went up stairs to the bedroom. They went under the covers and glanced at each other. "Comfy?"

Blossom felt goosebumps of relaxation as she answered "Yup. Warm and cozy."

Mandy then made a stern glare and pointed a finger at Blossom saying "Don't cuddle with me. At least not tonight." With that said, Mandy and Blossom both fell fast asleep.

* * *

Note: As you probably guessed, this story has been reported. For some weird reason, this story was taken down. Maybe it was because it was to sexual, So I decided to tone it down a bit. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
